Help me make a title for this
by Drake the Gunner
Summary: Suck at summarys so dont judge a book by its cover. Ther are elements from Gravenimage but its not the plot, this story I made whit my own plot.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright folks I'm here with my first story a Naruto FFXIII crossover, hope you like it. And before I forget there are some elements that I borrowed from Gravenimage, and yes I got his permission so don't jump to conclusions. Oh and this story has been in my head for about ½ year.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or FFXIII **

Prologue 

**(xxxxxxxxxx)**

In the valley of the end there was destruction all over, and was only done by two individuals, both thirteen.

The first standing in the statue of Hashirama Senju was a blond of tan skin wearing an orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as up and down the front, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red swirl on the back, a big white collar, orange pants, blue sandals, and a blue forehead protector. He had three whisker marks on each cheek resembling a fox. The weird thing about him was that he was surrounded by a red cloak. He was Naruto Uzumaki third jinchūriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

The second boy in the statue of Madara Uchiha had spiky black hair with a blue tint, grey skin color; hangs over both sides of his face to roughly frame his cheeks, his clothing consisted of a blue, short-sleeved shirt with a raised collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmers. He had two hands like wings sprouting from his back. He was Sasuke Uchiha, last member of the Uchiha clan and currently under the influence of the curse seal of heaven.

Both kids were preparing their strongest attacks, Naruto made his rasengan but the core was violet from the fox's evil chakra. Sasuke made his chidori which turned black.

Once their attacks were formed they jumped from their position to the middle of the valley.

Once there their attacks collided with each other they fighted(?) for supremacy over the other both having motives for winning.

One fights to bring his friend back to the village, wail the other fights to obtain power for his revenge. (AN: That sentence seemed like it was taken out from Loveless wasn't it)

X(Forest surrounding the Valley of the end)X

Kakashi Hatake was making his way to the valley whit his summand dog Pakkun, to help Naruto retrieve Sasuke, when he sensed a shockwave of power.

"_Please let me be there on time_" Was his reign of thought so he speed of to get their faster.

X(Back at the valley)X

Both Naruto and Sasuke were battling it out whit their strongest jutsu and it seemed that both would end in a tie. So Naruto did the only thing he could think of, talk to his tenant.

"_Oi Kyuu I need more chakra to end this!"_

"_Are you sure? You now that if I give you more you could end up dead"_

"_As long as I get to bring him back then that's okay whit me"_

"_(sigh) Fine kit it was nice now in ya"_

"_You to Kyuu"_

Once their conversation was over Naruto felt more power than he ever had, so whit renew vigor he pushed his rasengan forward defeating Sasukes chidori and sending it into his chest casing sasuke to go spiraling into uncunciesnes before disappearing in a flash of light.

Just as Naruto disappeared Kakashi arrived watching as he disappeared.

"_Naruto is gone? I'm sorry sensei if failed" _Kakashi taught before picking Sasuke up and heeding back to Konoha to deliver the bad news of Narutos death but inside he couldn't help but feel that he is alive somewhere.

X(Somewhere in elemental country)X

A man whit slanted blue eyes and very long blond hair which he wore drawn into a half ponytail. The bang hanging over his left eye is what concealed his scope signifying that he was a long-range fighter. He was wearing a cloak whit red clouds on it.

He was going around destroying things whit his clay bombs, he was Deidara.

"_Okay now let's try out my new experiment!"_

A big egg apird from the mouths in his hands before blowing up on his face tearing a hole in the time and space sending him to who knows were.

**(xxxxxxxxxx)**

**Well that all folks it's longer than I expected and I now that it may be bad but I'll make it better so give me your opinions and advice and I'll try to make it better next chapter. **

**And they're a poll about this story in my profile so make your choice on who will go to the world of Cacoon.**

**Goodbye. **


	2. Important Anouncement

**Sorry but this isn't the next chapter it's an announcement.**

**I'm still working on the next chapter so don't kill me. The reason for this is because I have a question for you readers. The poll is fixed so you can start voting again. Now the thing is about my chaps, I'm making another poll about the upcoming chapters. It's about upload speed. I can make it short, which is the fastest one. Make it long which can take a while (about one month, or if I'm inspired about 1-2 weeks). Then it's my speed which is random, basically it's just that random, fast and long, fast and short, slow and long, slow and short.**

**So you're deciding my update speeds please choose. **

**And I'm having a bit of a writer's block in the next chapter cause I'm a dreamer, so it's hard making it into words (and I'm lazy but not Shikamaru lazy). But don't worry cause in about two week it should be posted.**

**So remember my speed is in your hands and who goes into the Naruto world.**

**Spoiler below: Don't like don't read**

**Ezio from Assassins creed is goanna be in, don't worry I have creativity to spare to make it work.**


End file.
